Cold As Ice
by CaitlinnFrost
Summary: Una Caitlin desvastada y arrastrada hacía la oscuridad, la llevará a convertirse en todo lo que no es. ¿Podrá Barry salvarla de si misma? "Mi corazón se está congelando, estoy perdiendo la cabeza" le dijo a Barry con una mirada vacía.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi primer fanfiction, soy lectora de este sitio y estoy feliz de poder usarlo por primera vez. Amo Snowbarry, pero esta historia se va a centrar en FlashFrost. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Solamente la historia, una continuación alternativa por si se le quiere llamar así. Estimo que durará unos 13 capítulos y subiré uno cada sábado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios :)

El corredor escarlata movía sus piernas a una velocidad imposible. Se deslizaba por Central City en cuestión de segundos. Hasta que una voz lo obligó a pararse en seco.

Barry — ¿Caitlin? — Preguntó confundido.

Caitlin — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Haz estado corriendo en círculos por toda la ciudad.

Barry — Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que estuve pensando demasiado y quería despejar mi cabeza. Todo lo que pasó con Tierra 2 y Zoom, la muerte de mi padre...

Caitlin — Lo siento, Barry. Creí que estabas ahí afuera cazando metahumanos, es por eso que usé el rastreador y te contacté. Estamos lidiando con algo aquí en Star Labs, pero tómate tu tiempo antes de venir.

Barry siguió la sugerencia de Caitlin. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. La pérdida de Henry para él fue desgarradora, la traición de Jay... sentía impotencia de haber confiado en personas que no lo merecían. Ya no sabía quienes eran sus amigos. Solo podía contar con Caitlin y Cisco, al fin y al cabo, era en los únicos en los que confiaba.

Luego de carreras bajo la super velocidad, Barry volvió en la noche a Star Labs. Ésta vez no con su traje, sino con su ropa de trabajo.

Avanzaba por las instalaciones de Star Labs y todo estaba silencioso y oscuro

Barry — ¡Hey! ¿Cisco? ¿Caitlin? ¿Ya se fueron?

Al no recibir respuestas comenzó a preocuparse. Ellos solían quedarse hasta tarde en el edificio, y nunca apagaban todas las luces.

Se dirigió a donde estaban todas las computadoras y allí vio una luz brillante, claramente de una de ellas. Continuó avanzando y observó una sombra debajo del escritorio. Al principio pensó que simplemente habían dejado los computadores encendidos, pero oyó unos sollozos que provenían del escritorio. Se intensificaban a medida que él iba avanzando. La vió a Caitlin llorando, con los ojos contraídos, la respiración acelerada y repitiendo casi en susurros:

— Él no está aquí, él no está aquí. Ya no está.

Barry se echó al suelo junto a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo. Caitlin lo tomó fuerte y sus lágrimas caían sobre su hombro.

Barry — Cait, mírame.

Ella obedeció

— Él no está aquí. Lo derroté. Nosotros, como un equipo lo derrotamos. Y no lo hubiésemos podido hacer sin ti.

Caitlin — Todas las noches tengo pesadillas. Lo veo en todos lados. No sé si podré seguir, Barry. No sé si podré seguir adelante.

Barry — Claro que lo harás. Confía en mi.

Barry la tomó de las manos y guardó silencio a su lado.

Caitlin desde que fue secuestrada por Zoom, se había vuelto más distante, tenía ataques de pánico y sentía verlo por todas partes. Creía que iba a enloquecer. Pero trabajar junto con el equipo la reconfortaba, y esa era la razón por la cuál seguía allí.

En la mañana, Barry luego de pasar por su trabajo y contarle a Joe lo que había sucedido con Caitlin, siguió su camino hacía Star Labs.

Barry entró de manera veloz como siempre, creando una gran ola de aire.

Cisco — ¿Sabes? Cada vez que tiras estas hojas hay que recogerlas del suelo. — Dijo Cisco levantándolas y con una mueca amistosa.

Caitlin — Barry, ven rápido

Barry — ¿Qué sucede? Hey... ¿estas bien? Después de lo que ocurrió anoche...

Caitlin — Estoy bien — Respondió contundentemente

Barry — Es que parecías tan perdid...

Caitlin lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada vacía y le respondió:

— Dije que estoy bien.

Él solo se quedó callando y ella continuo hablando

— Hay un metahumano en el parque de Central City

Barry — Ya voy

Fue corriendo hacia el parque aturdido. No sabía como ayudar a Caitlin. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Sentía que su responsabilidad era protegerla.

Se encontró allí con un metahumano parecido a Firestorm, no estaba seguro de si eran dos partes que lo unían. Pero su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas.

Cisco — Deprisa, Barry, detrás de ti!

Barry no llegó a moverse y el metahumano quemó una parte de su brazo derecho. Gritó un alarido de dolor.

Siguió corriendo intentando herirlo pero era imposible cuando le lanzaba bolas de fuego por todas partes

Caitlin susurró en el audífono — ¿Por qué está tan distraído?

Barry se dió cuenta de que era hora de dar la vuelta y escapar, porque no estaba en condiciones de derrotarlo en ese momento.

Cuando volvió a Star Labs, desató la furia de Caitlin

— ¿¡Qué sucedio allá fuera!? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Te podría haber matado!

Cisco — Ok, no pienso ser parte de esto. Barry, lo siento. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación continua.

Barry — ¡No puedo! ¿No lo entiendes?

Caitlin — ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

Barry — Salir allá afuera, con la mente en blanco a capturar un metahumano fingiendo que no estás autodestruyendote.

Caitlin abrió aún más sus ojos, negando con la cabeza, sorprendida, respondió:

— Barry... no puedes hacerte cargo de lo que me sucede a mi. No es justo. Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso.

Barry — Nos encargaremos del metahumano por la mañana. — Dijo despidiéndose, casi resignado.

Caitlin dió un suspiro y se sentó en su silla de escritorio. Apoyó su mano en uno de los fierros de la silla y pudo ver cómo frente a sus ojos se congelaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Barry se dirigía para el departamento de policia, donde habían detenido a la réplica de Firestorm.

Joe — Hey Barr, les dije que a partir de aquí te ocupas tu. Ya sabes donde llevarlo.

Barry solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Joe — ¿Qué ocurre?

Barry — Es por Caitlin, Joe. No sé que hacer.

Joe — Entiendo, no es fácil. Por qué no haces esto: Llévala a un lugar apartado de Star Labs, quizá necesita un respiro que no sea su trabajo.

Barry — Ok, lo intentaré. Gracias, Joe.

Joe — Espera... ¿qué le sucedió a tu brazo?

Barry — No es nada. Estoy bien

Barry fue directo a Star Labs

Caitlin — ¿No es nada? ¡Mira como tienes el brazo!

Caitlin parecía enojada pero siempre era comprensiva con Barry cuando se lastimaba. Mientras le hablaba le pasaba un algodón en su quemadura.

Barry — Supongo que debí correr más rápido, eh.

Caitlin — No es gracioso, podría haberte quemado todo el brazo.

Barry — Tienes razón. Mereces salir por eso.

Caitlin — ¿Dónde? — preguntó Caitlin frunciendo el ceño

Barry — Bueno, podríamos ir al bar que está a las afueras de Central City

Caitlin — A Cisco seguramente le encantará

Barry — En realidad pensaba que podíamos salir solo nosotros dos.

Caitlin se quedó sorprendida, no estaba segura si estaba preparada para ir a un bar con Barry sola, después de todo lo que le pasó ¿sus sentimientos para con él seguirán ahí?

Caitlin — Oh, de acuerdo entonces.

Ella se preparó en la noche para ir al bar, llevó puesto un vestido azul oscuro, sus aritos favoritos y un lip gloss rosado. Hacía tiempo que no desempolvaba todo su maquillaje. En Star Labs últimamente iba desaliñada.

Cuando estaba colocando el lip gloss en sus labios vio en el espejo a su derecha a Zoom, aparecía y desaparecía una y otra vez. Con un gritó rompió el silencio de su habitación. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente mirándose al espejo.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" se repetía una y otra vez.

Llegó al bar que Barry le había indicado. Él ya se encontraba ahí en la tercera mesa a la derecha.

Caitlin — Hey

Barry se quedó hipnotizado mirándola desde abajo hacía arriba

Caitlin — ¿Qué?

Barry — Nada... es que te ves muy linda.

Caitlin esbozó una leve sonrisa y tomó un trago de vodka que le habían servido.

Barry — Por favor prométeme que no te embriagarás de nuevo

Caitlin rió

— Lo intentaré.

Barry le devolvió la sonrisa, y no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Siempre la tuvo tan cerca como su doctora, su cientifica y su consejera. Pero ahora mismo no la miraba de esa manera.

Luego de varias copas y risas, Barry la llevó de nuevo a su casa.

Ambos entraron en su habitación, ella se quitó sus zapatos junto con un suspiro de alivio. Él esbozo una sonrisa. Cuando Caitlin se levantó de la cama, elevó su cara y tenía la de Barry en frente suyo. Él apoyo su mano en su mejilla, y comenzó a acariciarla.

Caitlin — Barry...

Tomó desde las mejillas su cara lentamente y comenzó a besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso de una manera más potente. Barry comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y finalmente llegar al cierre del vestido. Ella se lo quitó hasta la cintura y continuó besándolo. Barry tenía un sweater celeste. Entre besos Caitlin se lo fue subiendo lentamente hasta dejarlo en el piso. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la espalda del velocista. Él primero sintió un leve cosquilleo, pero luego un frío insoportable que se impregnaba en su piel.

Barry — ¿Qué pasó?

Caitlin mira la espalda de Barry con desesperación. Estaba cubierta de hielo.

Caitlin — ¡Vete!

Barry estaba completamente sorprendido. La miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

— ¿Eres una metahumana? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Caitlin — ¡Vete, Barry!

El obedeció, tomó su sweater celeste y se marchó a la máxima velocidad.


End file.
